kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkeyin' Around!
Wait for Simon's call Complete an appearance at Oak and figure out what to do about the Golden Monkey (Available in 5h 59m) |level = Level 17 |location = Oak, SoHo |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Down, But Not Out! |following = End of Arc}}This goal will unlock only when you lost the bid for The Golden Monkey of Papeete at Vivian Vandermeer's fashion show at Femme in Paris. After the show, Margaret Dupree will call you and express disappointment that you haven't managed to procure the monkey. She invites you to the official unveiling, where she says you'll try and improvise together. You can wait 6 hours until Simon calls you about the appearance, or pay 12 to start immediately. Travel to Oak in SoHo and talk to Ray Powers to begin your appearance. When you get to the event, you find Margaret upset, because Vivian Vandermeer is there. Vivian states that if she can't have the treasure, no one can. That's when Michigan Smith interferes. First, he apologises to you, saying he was only working with Vivian because she had threatened to harm you. Then, he tells Vivian to give up the monkey. When Vivian laughingly asks him why she would do that, he reveals that he copied some documents from her while they were working together, which would see her go to jail for tax evasion. Defeated, Vivian hands over the monkey. You can now talk to Michigan, and decide to forgive him for his betrayal. After the conversation, the Golden Monkey of Papeete will be unlocked as an accessory in your closet. You can purchase it for 30. Once the event is finished, you will receive a call from Margaret, who thanks you for helping out. As a reward, you will be given 500. The Golden Monkey of Papeete Starlet-accessories-miscellaneous36.png|Cost: 3 Reward: 2 Available Actions Time Limit: 6 hours Energy Needed: 91 Stars Needed: 105 5-Star Reward: +625, +215 Dialogue At the unveiling= '''2 I'm sorry. |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = 1''' Trust me, I know. But I'm going to make this right... Vivian! You want to know why you'll be handing that Golden Monkey over to Margaret? I'll tell you! '''2 No, I'm the one who's sorry. I never should have lied to you. I'm going to make this right. Vivian! You want to know why you'll be handing that Golden Monkey over to Margaret? I'll tell you! |Your Dialogue #9 = 1''' & '''2 Please do. |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = When we were working together for that brief, horrible time... I used that misery for good. I went through your files and took some very, very interesting records. I'm willing to bet you haven't paid ANY tax on all these treasures you've been selling, have you? |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = But you... and the- How did you find those files! You can't do that! |Your Dialogue #11 = Hand over the monkey. |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = Argh! I can't believe this! I was so smart, so cunning! How could I have overlooked such a small, tax based detail! |Your Dialogue #12 = But you did... |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = Fine! Enough! You win this round... but I won't be tricked again! You mark my words! Have you marked them?! |Your Dialogue #13 = Yeah, whatever. |Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = YourName! We've done it! We've really, truly done it! Your help was invaluable, this never would have been possible without the work you and Michigan did. Really, from the bottom of my heart... I thank you. |Your Dialogue #14 = You're welcome! |Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = Now, let's not waste a perfectly good party! Let's take glamorous pictures, eat delicious food, and revel in our success! |Your Dialogue #15 = Sounds good to me!}} |-| After the confrontation= '''2 No... |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Really? Really, really? I'm so relieved! I'm so glad we can stay friends. Thanks for giving me a second chance, YourName. '''2 O-okay. I understand. I know it was a lot that happened, I wouldn't want to trust me again either.}} |-| Margaret's call= +500}} |-| Feed= Category:Special Events